


Home is where the heart is

by Jestereir



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestereir/pseuds/Jestereir
Summary: Alone in Atlas, Weiss starts thinking about a particular team mate and talks to Winter about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight implied White Rose, but it could also be taken as platonic//  
> I kinda forego-ed some canon for this fic ( considering that I don't think the Schnees have a family cat, and I'm not sure if Winter even visited Weiss in V4 at all ) and it's my first one so here goes nothing haha....  
> Hope you enjoy this short thing!

A meow was what shook her from her routine of simply lounging around in her room, cobalt eyes darting over to the family cat who had found its way onto desk, grooming itself with yet another lazy mew. Ever so slightly, a smile pulled at the heiress’ lips though her attention soon flickers back to the occasional flights that took place in the skies. 

There was a light crash and Weiss turned, instinctively calling out: “ Ruby! ”, only to find the cat staring at a fallen book that was now on the floor, tail swaying before turning its attention to her. She blinked, acutely aware that she had called her teammate-- no, _former_  teammate’s name out of instinct, and it causes an unpleasant feeling to settle within her. Not one of disgust, nor anger, simply.. familiarity. A sense of her wanting to return to the place where she truly felt at peace and belonging, certainly **not**  where she was now. 

She sighed, and stood to pick up the book-- one of the textbooks that were used in _Beacon_  that stood no longer, only serving as a reminder of what she now did not have. 

And so she took it with her, sat back down and waited. Again, watching the skies in hopes to divert her mind away from the current reality. 

* * *

Winter’s rare visits were one of the few things that made her entire situation somewhat bearable, it being rather apparent when her expression would change to one of delight simply by hearing of her sister’s coming visit. They would train, have meals together and most importantly, talk. Ever the sister that Weiss knew, Winter could already sense that she wished to speak of something that was disturbing her, and simply prompted it. 

“ You wish to speak with me about something? ”  


Though Weiss was already quite aware of Winter’s ways, she could not help but still be surprised by her sisters.. knowing ways. Even so, she nodded and pursed her lips, slightly apprehensive of saying it, but deciding to say it anyways. 

“ .. I called the cat ‘Ruby’ when it hit one of my books. ” To be expected, a peal of laughter emerged from Winter’s lips, thoroughly amused by Weiss’ ever so entertaining ways, and to that Weiss responded: “ I know that it sounds silly! I just.. I miss them. ” Arms crossed, a sorrowful expression was displayed upon her petite features. “ Home isn’t where I want to be right now. ”  


“ Weiss. ” The call of her name caused her momentary sink into her emotions to dissipate, her eyes now trained onto her sister’s understanding smile. “ Home is a place where you feel safe. Wanted. Happy. And wherever that is, ” Winter reached out to place her hand on Weiss’ chest, continuing to speak. “ It will always, remain here. May it be Beacon, or with your friends.. Home is always somewhere you can return to. ”   


“ ... But isn’t this our home, Winter? Our father-- ”   


“ Hush. Knowing you, and hearing of all the stories you’ve told me of your team, I can assure you that your home, is at Beacon. At Team RWBY. And though you may be away from them now, always know that in time.. ”   


“ You will return ‘home’. ”


End file.
